ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lady in Red
The Lady in Red is one of Guertena's paintings located in the Guertena Art Gallery in the game Ib. It depicts a woman with long brown hair and red eyes. Her attire consists of a red dress. As one of the books Mary and Ib can read in the Brown Area claims, the women pictured in The Lady in Red and its variations are based off women who would court Guertena for his money, rather than the popular in-game theory that they were based off of lovers he had at the time. The Lady in Red is also one of many enemies in the game. Location The Lady in Red can be first seen in the Guertena Art Gallery. Before the lights start to flicker, a man is staring at her, wondering if she could be unintentionally based off of a real person. The painting can be seen again in the Red Area, hanging on the wall next to the Red Key, and again in the Gray Area, next to its other variations. In the True Guertena Exhibit, The Lady in Red is located in the right room of the main display, hanging on a wall shared with the painting Misshapen Diamond. Encounters The first encounter with the Lady in Red is in the normal gallery, where she appears only as a static painting. The first time she is seen as an enemy is in the Red Area, when she smashes out of her painting upon being observed, revealing the Red Key. After emerging from the painting, the Lady will chase Ib around, dragging her frame behind her, until Ib exits the room. The Lady in Red is seen again in the Gray Area along with her variations (there are 14 Ladies total). She comes to life when Ib comes near her, or when Ib and Garry escape the area's center room. Both the Red and Blue Ladies appear in the Doll Room during the Welcome to the World of Guertena ending. Collected Works of Guertena According to the Collected Works of Guertena, Volume 1 (located in the Brown Area), The Lady in Red was created in 6210. "It was said that he based this on a lover he had at the time, but he has denied this claim. In truth, Guertena based it around the ugly, haughty women who attempted to court him for his inheritance." Variations The Lady in Blue The Lady in Blue is the second variation of The Lady in Red that Ib will encounter. She is first seen plucking off the petals of Garry's rose. Like the other painting ladies, she inflicts one-petal damage. The Lady in Green The Lady in Green is the third variation of The Lady in Red that Ib will encounter. She is the fastest of all the painting ladies and is first seen guarding the Grey Key in the Gray Area. Like the other painting ladies, she inflicts one-petal damage. The Lady in Yellow The Lady in Yellow is the fourth variation of the Lady in Red that Ib will encounter. She is very slow but the strongest out of all the painting ladies, due to the fact that she can break holes in the walls, as seen when Ib and Garry become trapped in the center room of the Gray Area. Despite her greater strength, like the other painting ladies, she inflicts one-petal damage. Trivia *In the ending A Painting's Demise, Mary refers to the Lady in Red as her big sister, like how she refers to Guertena as her father. * .]] In the Cyan Area, the Lady in Red appears on the Tryst After Death sculpture. Gallery |-|Merchandise = |-|Official Art = Category:Enemies Category:Secondary Enemies Category:Paintings Category:Guertena's Works Category:The Guertena Art Gallery Category:Red Area Category:Gray Area Category:True Guertena Exhibit Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Readable Paintings Category:Secondary Characters Category:Visitor Comments Category:Named Works